The present disclosure relates generally to actuators in a heating, ventilating or air conditioning (HVAC) system. HVAC actuators are used to operate a wide variety of HVAC components such as air dampers, fluid valves, air handling units, and other components that are used in HVAC systems. For example, an actuator can be coupled to a damper in a HVAC system and can be used to drive the damper between an open position and a closed position. A HVAC actuator typically includes a motor and a drive device (e.g., a hub, a drive train, etc.) that is driven by the motor and coupled to the HVAC component.
Multiple wiring configurations for HVAC actuators exist, including: proportional, ON/OFF, floating ON/OFF, and floating incremental. Depending on the wiring configuration, the HVAC actuator can operate in a particular mode of operation, including a proportional mode, in which the actuator may drive to an intermediate position between a minimum rotational position and a maximum rotational position based on the value of an input signal, and a floating mode, in which the actuator may drive between a minimum rotational position and a maximum rotational position based on the presence of an input signal. Existing solutions to select the mode of operation generally involve an external tool or a DIP switch. However, these solutions are unsatisfactory because they rely on the operator to select the mode of operation, complicating the installation process and introducing the potential for error.